Losing Hope
by Ayakaishi Fei
Summary: The Kaizer sees Takeru and it's love (or lust) at two-hundred-and-twenty-third sight, he kidnaps Takeru, and the others despair. *Kaikeru* *Daikari* Het and Yaoi fluff abounds. Weirdness.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Losing Hope  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, and Humour. This was going to be an angsty deathfic, but the pairings are so weird, that I can't make it completely serious. Sorry to all the diehard TaKaiser fans out there.  
  
Warnings: YAOI, AU, OOC.  
  
Summary: Semi-Angsty Kaikeru. Other couples are Daikari, One-sided Miyakeru and past-Hikeru. One-sided Ioryako. TaixOC. Yamoe. Jyoushirou. AU. OOC.  
  
Not any couples I usually like. The 'gang' are all a few years older then they were in Season 2. Kari finally said yes to Davis, after being turned down by Takeru.  
  
Like Hikari, Miyako has moved on from her first crush (Ken), and is stalking Takeru, who is the only queer boy in the second season digi- destined. Matt is dating Miyako's sister Momoe, and Tai is dating a random boy who he met through soccer. The Kaizer sees Takeru and it's love (or lust) at two-hundred-and-twenty-third sight, he kidnaps Takeru, and the others despair.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Takeru's fantasy would have happened in the show, Iori would have ringlets, and Miyako would wear contacts goddamnit. And the whole cut and dub thing - it wouldn't have happened... mutilating my show... erk wait, there was an if up there - that means I don't own Digimon.  
  
Kari dashed around the house.  
  
"Stupid lip gloss!" She cried, "Taichi, have you seen my strawberry lip gloss? Or my black lipstick?"  
  
".No." Taichi answered guiltily looking at the empty lipstick tube that he'd 'borrowed' for his date with Sato.  
  
Kari threw open the door to his room, dressed in her red velvet push up bra and thong,  
  
"You ate the lip gloss didn't you?" She cried, "Taichi!"  
  
"It wasn't me! It was Sato." He defended.  
  
"Can't you control your boyfriend?" Kari asked sighing.  
  
Yaguchi Sato was possibly the best looking boy Kari had ever seen. if you were into effeminates.  
  
He had long honey brown hair, which he kept in a braid and the most gorgeous amber eyes Kari had ever seen.  
  
He also played soccer with her brother, and was currently dating him.  
  
Tai grinned,  
  
"Davis is here." He announced a moment before the boy knocked on the door.  
  
Kari gave him a weird look then went and let the younger boy in.  
  
Davis stared at her in undisguised delight,  
  
"Wow Kari, you look great!" He said.  
  
"Bakana hentai," She said half-heartedly, "I've still got to chuck on my dress. Give me a second. Talk to Tai while you're waiting."  
  
"Okay Kari," Davis agreed with a grin, "Hope you don't mind me talking dirty to him."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"If he turns out to be gay, I will personally kill the gods of irony."  
  
~~~  
  
Hastily the god of irony checked his list and scrubbed out the name of Motomiya Daisuke.  
  
The goddess of irony glared down at Kari,  
  
"Damn you bitch. Davis makes a great poof. Oh well, I guess we'll just stick with Takeru and Taichi."  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, halfway across Odaiba, another boy was already on a date.  
  
"No!" Matt wailed miserably.  
  
"I do love you Matt, it's just that Jun."  
  
"You can't dump me for Jun. Momoe, I love you."  
  
"And I love you Matt. It's just that Jun. she can do this thing with her tongue and her back and."  
  
"But I'm Ishida Yamato! Lead singer of the Teenage Wolves. You can't dump me for Motomiya Jun."  
  
"Oh Matt. That's so cute and egotistical."  
  
"I'm serious Momoe. You can't do it!"  
  
Momoe shrilled,  
  
"You're being all dominant and acting like a bastard. God I love you Matt!"  
  
Matt smirked.  
  
"Get in the kitchen and make me some pie. Then I'll consider giving you the greatest pleasure known to womankind!"  
  
"Yes Matt!" Momoe replied, darting into the kitchen happily.  
  
~~~  
  
Takeru stared at the magazine picture. Glossy indigo hair, dark lustful violet eyes, the boy was perfection personified.  
  
So what if he was actually the Kaiser, the evilest fiend known to human- kind. He had the best ass Takeru had ever seen, it was even cuter than Daisuke's, and that was saying something.  
  
At one point Takeru had quite liked Daisuke, mainly because the only other choice was Hikari, and the idea of doing anything with a girl, made him kind of sick.  
  
Dropping the magazine Takeru fell back onto his bed with a contented sigh, closing his eyes as he brought an image of the Kaiser to mind. The violet haired boy, dressed in full Kaiser regalia, was whipping Daisuke for Takeru's pleasure in Takeru's mind, and each lash seemed to mean less clothes for both boys.  
  
Takeru gasped at the mental images as his hand crept down,  
  
"Oh god," He hissed, "Kaiser, hit him harder."  
  
~~~  
  
Miyako peered through her binoculars, her lips pursed in annoyance, "Stupid curtains."  
  
She flicked back her lavender ringlets, cursing herself for being stupid enough to get a perm to make Takeru like her, and crept closer so she was standing only a few feet away from Takeru's almost open window.  
  
"What on earth could he be doing?" She asked, bringing the binoculars back up to her eyes. The room sprung into shadowy relief, Takeru was on his bed, his trousers pooled around his knees.  
  
Miyako's eyes widened in delight as he began to make tiny moans, "Oh Takeru. You're so big!"  
  
Takeru seemed to moan in response. Miyako crept closer so she could hear his words, and almost died of shock when she heard them.  
  
"Oh yes Kaiser, I've been a bad, bad boy."  
  
"What!?!" Miyako shrieked, "He's GAY?!?"  
  
~~~  
  
The goddess of irony smirked down at Miyako's very angry figure and laughed fiendishly, "I love this. I'm so glad I'm the goddess of irony."  
  
The god of irony sighed, "Yes dear. But you're supposed to be causing an earthquake in China. Some poor bugger just said his day couldn't possibly get worse."  
  
The goddess's smirk widened, "I love my job."  
  
~~~  
  
Hikari walked into the lounge and smiled, "C'mon Daisuke, let's blow this joint."  
  
With a jaunty wave to the two gays in the lounge, Tai and Sato who had arrived while Kari was putting on her dress, Daisuke trailed out of the room after Hikari, the licentious grin he was wearing never budging from his face.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Chinese place sound good to you?" Hikari asked.  
  
"You mean the one where we had sex in the bathroom?"  
  
Hikari nodded.  
  
Daisuke pumped his fist in the air, "Hell yes. I love that place."  
  
~~~  
  
"Miyako, what a surprise seeing *you* here." Iori announced.  
  
His brows came down in displeasure and he glared at his reflection, "That's not right either. I have to seem like it's a nice surprise. Why can't I get this right? At this rate it's going to be completely obvious I'm stalking her, not that I'd call it stalking of course, more like, admiring from a safe distance."  
  
He let his head fall forward, "No wonder she doesn't like me, I'm such a screw-up. I can't even ask her out like a normal guy."  
  
He crept down to her apartment and pressed his ear against the door, hoping she was home. No luck. Perhaps he could ask at the counter for her mail?  
  
"I'm such a screw-up," Iori repeated, "God, one of these days she's going to find out that I go through her mail. And I bet you Izumi tells her it was me who slashed her tires that time. Stupid bastard. I know he wants Miyako for himself, but he can't have her. I've known her the longest, she's mine."  
  
~~~  
  
Sora downed another shot of vodka and glared challengingly at Koushirou, her golden brown eyes challenging him to out drink her and her hands quivering almost perceptibly thanks to the excessive amount of alcohol she'd consumed.  
  
"Truth." Koushirou grated out, his eyes fixed on Sora's, meeting her challenge.  
  
"Have you ever stalked anyone? If so, was it Miyako, if not who?"  
  
Koushirou stared at the shot in his hand, then downed it in a single go, "Yes, I have, and it wasn't Miyako... it was Jyou."  
  
Sora squealed in the delight, then her face fell, "But... if you're not stalking Miyako, who *did* slash her tyres that night?"  
  
Koushirou quickly scanned the surrounding area, then took a deep breath. "Iori."  
  
Sora's eyes bulged out of her head, "Seriously? Iori and Miyako. Oh my god. This is even better then finding out Matt was straight and in love with Momoe. It's so romantic. Izumi, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to get Miya-chan and Iori-kun together."  
  
Koushirou blinked at her in shock, "But I never asked for a dare!"  
  
Sora shrugged innocently, "You didn't need to."  
  
~~~  
  
The Digimon Kaiser, otherwise known as Ken Ichijouji, leered at the screens that were currently displaying images of the various Digidestined doing things that their parents would never approve of.  
  
"This is sheer talent, getting all this on tape. And Wormmon called me a pervert," He glared at the door, "This is creative ART, not voyeurism you snivelling creature."  
  
His eyes flickered to the middle screen where Hikari and Angewomon were making out with abandon while Daisuke drooled like an idiot.  
  
Not that Ken could completely blame him, he'd had quite a few human-digimon fantasies himself.  
  
He turned to glare at the screen where Takeru and Angemon were supposed to be getting it on. Instead they were talking and laughing like brothers. Ken scowled, he hadn't wanted to black-ring Angemon, or Takeru, but if that was what it took to get the two to act out his fantasy in reality, then he was willing to go to any extreme.  
  
The Digimon Kaiser was used to getting his own way, and he wasn't about to let someone as straight-laced and dull, albeit cute, as Takeru stand in his way.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
Authors Notes: *laughs* This isn't actually supposed to be serious, in case you couldn't tell. I wrote about half of this at 2am this morning when I got home from a party completely off my face while my drunk friends rang my mobile and spoke in a language I could not understand (probably English - I was speaking French). Anyway please review - tell me what you think. Am I crazy? Is this crazy? Should I give up writing this fic? Should I give up writing altogether? If I don't get a response this fic will be ignored or forgotten about for another year or so. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Losing Hope  
  
Author: FireDemon  
  
Email: Ken_Dai_Love@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: Romance, and Humour. This was going to be an angsty deathfic, but the pairings are so weird, that I can't make it completely serious. Sorry to all the diehard TaKaiser fans out there.  
  
Warnings: YAOI, AU, OOC.  
  
Summary: Semi-Angsty Kaikeru. Other couples are Daikari, One-sided Miyakeru and past-Hikeru. One-sided Ioryako. TaixOC. Yamoe. Jyoushirou. Takesuke. Eventual TaKaiSuke. AU. OOC.  
  
Not any couples I usually like. The 'gang' are all a few years older then they were in Season 2. Kari finally said yes to Davis, after being turned down by Takeru.  
  
Like Hikari, Miyako has moved on from her first crush (Ken), and is stalking Takeru, who is the only queer boy in the second season digi- destined. Matt is dating Miyako's sister Momoe, and Tai is dating a random boy who he met through soccer. The Kaizer sees Takeru and it's love (or lust) at two-hundred-and-twenty-third sight, he kidnaps Takeru, and the others despair.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, Miyako would be goth, Mimi would have jumped her. The boys would have randomly jumped each other and Hikari would have taken photo's damnit. Note the 'would' and the 'if'. That means I don't and never have owned Digimon.  
  
Izzy stared through his binoculars at Iori's window and let out an annoyed grunt, "How the hell am I supposed to get Miyako and Iori-kun together." He took another swig of the flask of vodka Sora had given him to keep him happily intoxicated, and then paused, fumbling for his cell phone.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?"  
  
Izzy grinned as he heard the familiar voice, "Moshi-Moshi-Wishy-Woshi."  
  
"Izzy?" The voice asked incredulously.  
  
Izzy giggled, "Hullo sex-kitten. I need a plan."  
  
"Izzy, are you drunk?"  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on their date at "the Chinese place", Hikari and Daisuke weren't having as good a time as they might have liked...  
  
"You were checking out the waiter! Blatantly! Like right in front of me! And then you complimented him... On his ARSE!"  
  
"It was a nice arse..." Daisuke defended, "And like you aren't checking out chicks all the time."  
  
"That's different!" Hikari defended, "I would never cheat on you!"  
  
"What about that time with Angewomon huh?"  
  
"You wanted me to kiss her!" Hikari yelled, standing up in the middle of the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to swear your undying love to her. You're supposed to be *my* girlfriend!"  
  
"Well... well... only because T.K.'s GAY!"  
  
"Well you know what?" Daisuke finally joined her on top of the table, "He's prettier than you too."  
  
And with that the burgundy haired boy stormed out of the restaurant, leaving his erstwhile girlfriend to pay the bill.  
  
With a huff of indignation Hikari did so, and made for the closest digi- port, heterosexuality was *so* overrated.  
  
~~~  
  
Smirking evilly the Goddess of Irony looked down at her clipboard.  
  
'Promote lesbianism amongst the innocence, check. Ruin Motomiya and Yagami's relationship by making Yagami a lesbian, check.'  
  
"Gods I'm brilliant. Did you see that argument, the pinnacle of irony."  
  
"Yes dear."  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm hooking up Miyako-banana and Iori-pie tonight. What's sa plan, oh lush- us dumpling?"  
  
"Where are you?" The voice rose in pitch in panic.  
  
"Outside Miyako's aparatamento, desss-irous one. Where are you?"  
  
"Stay there. Don't you dare move. I'll be right there."  
  
Izzy sighed theatrically, "Beloved, I shall cherish your arrival as I cherish the sunrise after a long cold night."  
  
There was a pause then Izzy's giggles filtered down the line.  
  
"Don't move," The voice instructed firmly once more, and then the line went dead.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken stomped down the crowded street of the real world. He wanted Takeru, and he wanted him now. Preferably naked on his knees, wearing nothing but the irresistibly innocent come-fuck-me look Ken knew so well.  
  
"Fuck you. I am sick of males. I'm in love with my partner - I like pussy, so screw you."  
  
Ken blinked, and stared at Hikari Yagami in surprise. She was a little butch - the haircut and the clothes - but he never would have picked her for a rug-muncher.  
  
He gave his most charming smile as he came across her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend won't stop checking out guys, my ex-crush was so busy checking out pretty-boys that he never noticed me and my best friend is being stalked. How about you?"  
  
Ken shrugged, "There's this sexy little blond number that I'm dying to hammer, but I'm having trouble with my seduction technique."  
  
Kari blinked stupidly, "You know, if the worst comes to the worst, there's always drugs and alcohol."  
  
Ken looked thoughtful, "That's not a bad idea actually. Thanks digi-brat."  
  
Kari nodded and set off again. Oh yeah, sex with Angewomon. Mmm...  
  
~~~  
  
Daisuke sighed, this was the fourth time he and Kari had broken up this month, and it was about their fidelity issues - again.  
  
He couldn't help it if he was bisexual with an active libido and if she really loved him she wouldn't have gotten so angry when he mentioned he wanted to sleep with Takeru just after she'd mentioned her desire to get with the blond. Although he did have a chance when she didn't... but she should have been happy for him and encouraging, like a good girlfriend should be.  
  
Letting himself into Takeru's house with the key he'd stolen off the blond a few months ago he made his way into the blond's bedroom.  
  
Moonlight pooled on the figure lying on the bed and Daisuke froze in the doorway, his entire body going stiff as the naked teen let out a low moan of desire, "Oh Kaizer... Daisuke... want you both in me... now!"  
  
"Really?" Daisuke asked, trying to keep his voice steady, "I'd never have picked you for an uke, Takeru. You like being on bottom?"  
  
Takeru sat up, "Daisuke? Am I hallucinating?"  
  
Daisuke smirked, "I don't think so... Hikari just dumped me because I told her you're prettier than she is. She's decided to go lesbian."  
  
Takeru moaned, "I am hallucinating, fuck you're hot Daisuke. I want to see you chained to the wall being taken by the Kaizer... yeah..."  
  
Daisuke stared at Takeru's computer for a few seconds, "Alright, I guess I could handle that. Do you know how long it's been since I've got laid?"  
  
Takeru stood and walked over to Daisuke, his hand slipping down to cup Daisuke's erection, "Mm, you're so solid Dai-chan."  
  
Daisuke grinned, "You're not too bad yourself. C'mon, digital world... now..."  
  
"Okay," Takeru agreed, sealing his lips over Daisuke's wetly. "Mm yeah."  
  
Authors Notes: Uh, the 'Moshi-Moshi-Wishy-Woshi - I kind of said that when I was drunk and yes, it made perfect sense at the time. So that's why Izzy said it. He seems like the type to invent words drunkenly.  
  
Uh, the Daikari disintegrated. Darn. Oh well. Lesbian Kari is always so much fun. And now we have bi Dai-chan. *giggles* And Takesuke.  
  
I think I only ever write this story after I've been drinking, and I don't go out drinking much. But I did tonight, *and* I ruined my friendship with my good friend Tan, by getting with her ex... heh. Now I've got with both of them. You know I think I write it solely for my own amusement - and that of my two reviewers. Thank you guys, it meant a lot to me. 


End file.
